


As Long as You're Mine

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the day he sacrificed himself for her, she never forgot him.





	As Long as You're Mine

The woman looked at the man before her. Surely, he couldn't be real. She had lost him so long ago after all.

And yet, now, her eyes were drinking him in, it was as if no time had passed at all. The memory of their last encounter was as fresh in her mind as if it had happened yesterday and not twenty years ago.

He had stood in front of her all those years ago, not unlike this, and she couldn't believe back then that he had chosen her. Chosen to be different.

\---- Twenty Years Later ------

Theodore Nott was running, running for his life. Death Eaters were onto him. His father had realised his betrayal and caught him in the act of trading secrets. It was all Theo's fault, a lapse in judgement had caused him to trust someone he shouldn't have.

Adrian Pucey had been his best friend, or so he had thought. Apparently their friendship didn't stand up against Voldemort.

He had admitted his love for a girl who wasn't his betrothed. Daphne Greengrass had been his girlfriend for the last three years. She wasn't a bad person; she just wasn't whom he was meant to be with.

He had fallen under another witch’s spell and yet he somehow felt that he had fallen up, not down!

He hadn't even kissed her. He just knew they were meant to be together. From the moment she approached him and told him there was another way, that things could be different, if only they stood up and fought for it, he had felt the change. He had found the person he wanted to be, she had changed him without even really trying to.

And now, unless he got to her, she would never know. 

His footsteps echoed thought the empty halls as he ran, faster than he had ever run before.

\-----------

Hermione Granger stood in the middle of a dark forest. She had received a desperate message from Theodore.

The Death Eaters were onto them. She had been working with him to overthrow the Dark Lord. She had been feeding Theo false information and he had been giving her everything they needed to avoid capture. Harry had doubted her source on more than one occasion and demanded to know his name. She hadn't given Theo up once. She loved him. 

She knew it was ridiculous, he was betrothed to another woman and other than a few fleeting glances and a touch or two that lasted longer than was necessary he had never suggested anything other than friendship, if that.

She shouldn't be here now, leaving Ron and Harry sleeping whilst they thought she was on watch. It was wicked of her. What if something happened whilst she was here filling this crazy desire of hers to see him? Again, one last time. 

She heard a noise behind her and she turned to face the man who had been filling her dreams for the longest time. 

"Theo," she whispered.

He moved quickly to her and his hands found hers pulling her to him.

"My sweet, Hermione," his voice rasped, looking into her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"No, no, I’m not, but right now, here with you, I’m fine." He pulled her into his arms, his muscular frame enveloping her small one.

She felt like bursting into tears when she felt his lips press against the top of her head. Somehow with neither of them ever speaking aloud about it, they were on the same page.

When he pulled away, she felt lost for a few seconds before his lips were on hers and for once Hermione found who she belonged with.

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me.

She couldn't drink him in enough. She couldn't believe he felt the same way, but the way in which he was holding her, she knew it had to be true. Finally, he was hers.

All sense had deserted her by this point, and she was lost to him. His soft lips pressing forcefully against her own, forcing her to believe. His hands tangled in her long unruly curls, the sweet tug as his hands moved, as if trying to press her closer still. The look in his eyes just before he kissed her would be burned into her memory forever more. It was a gaze laced with heat and a wildness and yet somehow full of self-assuredness. 

His kiss was full of promise and she was sure it was a promise he couldn't keep. This may be the very last time they saw the other alive. They were heading into unchartered waters.

She hadn't realise tears were falling down her face until his thumb swiped them away. She almost cried harder when he pulled away.

"Let’s make every moment count."

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ever last moment last  
As long as you're mine...

 

He felt alive. Her tears had threatened to remind him of what they were both about to face, but they had stopped as soon as he spoke. He pulled her out of the clearing and back into the woods. Neither of them had said again, but his hand clung tightly to his and with her by his side he felt complete, ready to face whatever would happen next.

He stopped next to a large tree, and whipped his cloak off to place on the ground, and helped her sit down before joining her.

"I'm in love with you. Maybe I'm crazy, but I haven't been the same person since I met you that day in Knockturn Alley, Hermione. I don't know what you did to me, but you've got me seeing everything in a new way."

"I didn't do anything, Theo, you were just suppressing the good in you. I saw past your façade, that’s all."

"But that’s the point, Hermione, no one else ever has."

He watched her kneel in front of him, before taking his face in her soft hands and rested her forehead against his.

"Then they have no idea on the person they are missing out on."

Maybe I'm Brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "Up" that I fell...

He kissed her then and they were lost to each other. As he lowered her to the ground a while later and held himself above her, nothing else registered but each other and what they were feeling.

"Are you sure?" He managed to question, holding back on his own desires until he heard from her what she desired.

"If this is our last living moment, Theo, then as long as you're mine and I'm yours then it’s all I need. Wake me up from this nightmare, make me yours."

He needed no more encouragement, no more words. He took what he wanted and gave her more than she could ever have asked for. 

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time...

He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept in his arms. They had been perfect and the thought of leaving her behind was destroying him. He never wanted to leave this moment and yet he knew he had to and soon. He couldn't allow for her to be captured. 

Say there’s no future  
For us a pair...

And though I may know  
I don't care....

He would lead the Death Eaters on a merry dance and distract them for as long as he could possibly manage to give her, and by extension Harry, the best possible chance at success. Adrian knew of his love for her, and now his best friend who had turned on him in the worst way, would now prove to be useful. If everyone believed he was chasing after Hermione then they would follow him wherever he went in the hope that he would lead them straight to her.

It wasn't the future he wanted with her, it wasn't a future with her at all, but maybe someday when this was all over they could be together. For now, he would take a few more minutes comfort holding her in his arms before he must leave.

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine...

He had meant to leave before she woke, but she caught him out and he had succumbed to her touch and stayed longer than he should have, fully sated he had fallen asleep with his arms around her, holding her safe.

When he had awoken the moon had fallen from the sky and sunrise was nearly on them. He untangled himself from her limbs and dressed. He wrapped his cloak around her and put up a warming charm so she wouldn't wake from the loss of his body heat. He couldn't face saying goodbye to her. 

It was time to put his plan into motion and with one last kiss to her lips and a fleeting glance behind him he left.

\-------------------

Twenty years ago, Hermione had awoken in the forest with the sun in the sky and his cloak wrapped around her but truly alone.

Her heart had ached for him as she dressed and wrapped his cloak around her before she had headed back to Harry and Ron, her heart heavier than ever before. 

As she had arrived back at the tent, she had put her hand into the pockets and found a piece of paper, pulling it from where it had hidden; she unfolded it and read his last words to her.

And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you are mine.  
\- T 

She had looked for him after the war had ended, found out what he had done for her, for them, and how he had apparently lost his life in the name of the war. She had mourned for the loss of their future, of their lost love.

And yet now he stood as large as life in front of her. 

"T...Theo?" She stuttered.

"It's true, it's me." He made to move towards her, but then held back as if he had thought better of it.

Without thinking about it, she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. She sighed in relief when she felt his arms tighten around her just like they had done all those years ago.

Tears fell freely down her face, and this time he made no attempt to stem them, and she realised it was because they were falling down his face, too.

She pulled away then and brought her hands up to wipe his tears away, leaving her hands cupping his face. 

"How?" 

"I was captured just shortly before the end of the war; my luck ran out. I was sent to a foreign prison that the Death Eaters were using to hide traitors. I was given a falsified crime, name and was subjected to a trial where I was found guilty. My sentence was seventeen years. No one ever knew about it and those that did never gave it up."

"I thought you were dead." Hermione couldn't help the slight hysterical edge that laced her voice. She held onto him tighter.

"I know. I'm sorry I came here as soon as I was freed; it's not fair. I'm sure you have a life of your own. I just couldn't imagine not seeing your face again and you believing I was dead. You look even more beautiful than you did twenty years ago, and trust me, it was only the memory of your face that got me through."

She pulled him back into her arms, crying hard into his chest at the thought of what he had suffered. She felt him pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now, I don't want to cause any trouble."

She felt lost as he left her arms and started to move away.

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

He turned to face her with a pained look on his face.

"Like I said, I'm sure you have a life, found someone new, got married. I don't want or need to know, I just needed to see you once more."

He started to move again and she stared astounded as he left.

"WAIT, WAIT! Are you serious?"

She ran after him and he turned when he heard her shouts.

"You think I would find someone else?"

"It's only natural, Hermione, I understand."

"Well I don't. How could I find someone else?"

"What?" He asked confusedly as she started rummaging around in her cloak pockets. It was then he realised that he recognised the cloak, it looked smaller than he remembered, but it was his cloak. It was the cloak he had left her.

"I've carried this around since that morning you left, Theo, there could never be anyone else."

He took the worn piece of paper that she held out to him. He recognised it straight away. His handwriting was faded with age, but the words were still visible.

And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you are mine.  
\- T  
He looked up at her and saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm still yours, I always have been."

"I've never stopped holding you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, Theo."

"I love you, too."

They embraced then and both swore to never let the other go again.

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body


End file.
